Growing Up
by Ciny
Summary: A collection of drabbles centred around Rin and Sesshomaru. They take place throughout her adventures with the Lord. Read and Review! Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha.
1. Snow

Read and Review!

* * *

Rin shivered inching closer to the dimming fire. Flakes of snow still clung to her hair while she folded into herself. It wasn't enough to be draped under Mokomoko, she rubbed her hands together.

"Jaken gather firewood." Sesshomaru barked without opening his eyes. His back was perched against the cave wall near the entrance.

"M'lord- "

"Now." Was all it took to get the frog squirming away from their site uttering numerous 'yes m'lords ' .

"Wait Master Jaken, Rin will help you." She offered freeing herself from her position.

"Rin, you will keep still." Sesshomaru stated without missing a beat. His eyes met hers before returning to his state of meditation

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Confusion melted from her features before a grin spread across her frosty blue lips. She repositioned herself cross legged with Mokomoko wrapped tightly around her small frame.

It wasn't long before the only sounds of the winds in the night were replaced with a low hum.

"Rin." Warned the demon.

The hum left as quickly as it came. Rin grew to love quiet nights although tonight due to the cold, she was irritated.

As she pulled Mokomoko around her shoulders, she made her way towards her lord and plopped herself down beside the Lord.

"It's too cold for you here. Return to the fire." He sighed sensing her presence.

"No."

"No?" This time Sesshomaru peered at the grinning little girl with a peeked interest.

"And why is that?"

"Rin wants to watch the moon with you."

"I'm meditating." He stated flatly before returning to his deep concentration.

"Rin will continue to watch the moon beside you then." Her teeth chattered.

She was met with silence.

They sat side by side with the sound of the last bit of wood crackling and harsh winds keeping them company before they were interrupted.

"Achoo!" Rin rubbed her nose and sniffled. Before she could hug her knees tighter and try to warm herself up, she felt him shift forwards slightly. He radiated warmth. He was quite a sight to behold. White shiny hair that matched the glow of the moon and standing out from the falling flakes of snow.

A yawn found its way to her lips as she tried to hid it. She slowly rose peering out the cave to locate the green imp but was stopped when a hand caught her wrist and dragged her body down. She was currently seated on her Lord's lap as he held her against him. Her head rested against the crook of his neck and his arm snaked around her.

"He will be back. In the meantime, sleep."

She struggled to escape him but found no success. She felt his breaths tickle her skin.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered feeling her eyelids grow heavy. And that's when she heard it. A small hum that she felt when rested against him. Sleep came shortly with the rumbling against her ears and the scent of cedar wood.


	2. Rain

The warm breeze brushed itself through the trees. Blades of emerald still glistened from the light drizzle hours ago. The sun was at its peak with flowers eager to reveal themselves to it.

"Master Jaken, when is Lord Sesshomaru returning?"

"Lord Sesshomaru obviously has more important matters to attend to." The imp glared.

Rin only nodded before retrieving a parchment of supplies from Ah-Un. She laid the paper and the various utensils on the tree stump.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Jaken stared at the various coloured sticks, picking one up and inspecting it.

"Kagome gave them to me. She called them crayons. Want to draw with me?" She grinned.

At the mention of the Miko's name, Jaken throw the crayon back on the stump.

"That Miko and her ridiculous creations." He scuffed returning to his staff which rested a few feet away against a tree.

They remained in the same spots until the sun was overshadowed by grey clouds and water lightly showered them.

"My drawing!" Screeched Rin. She gathered up her things in a frenzy and joined Jaken and Ah-Uh under the cover of a tree.

Rin unfolded her paper and frowned at the damp splotches.

"My picture for Lord Sesshomaru is ruined." She sighed ducking her head between her knees as she sat.

"Silly girl. The Lord has no use for drawings." Jaken simply scolded eyeing the picture with disgust.

She had drawn what resembled a figure with black hair and orange kimoto holding hands with a fat green circle that had a beak but also with a towering figure. It loomed over both people in the drawing and seemed like it wore a white scarf. 'Family' was scribbled at the top of the drawing.

As Jaken opened his mouth to critique the terrible drawing, a flash of lighting struck the ground before them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Both of them had screamed in joy.

"M'Lord how was everything, I – "

"We must leave for shelter." He announced, ignoring the imp and focusing his attention on Rin.

Her hair dripped with water that poured onto the paper she held against her chest. The contents of the paper were unknown to where Sesshomaru stood.

"Rin, what is that in your hands?" His eyes pierced the paper.

"Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin muttered before trying to his it behind her back but with no luck. He was too fast. He appeared behind her and snatched the damp drawing from her.

He stared at it. She held her breath. Jaken was already ready to ridicule her when Sesshomaru folded the paper up and stored it in his sash.

"Rin, you are wet and will catch a cold. We will find shelter in a cave." He said in the softest voice, so soft that she wasn't sure if he even said it. She shook out of her daze and made her way to Ah-Un and Jaken.

Rin and Jaken dozed loudly in the clouds as Sesshomaru peered back at them. He took out the drawing from his sash. Hips lips curled in just the slightest before tucking it back.


	3. Salt Water

Read and Review. Prompts and ideas are welcomed too!

* * *

He heard it form a mile away. He halted. Fear and sweat assaulted his sense. Jaken and Ah-Un failed to protect her. Anger radiated off him as he made his way through the cloud. There wasn't any blood. He could still save her and he would make it in time. His whip out and ready to murder the assailant. Then it hit him.

Salt. The ocean? A water demon? Impossible, he left her nowhere near water.

Upon his landing, he found his answer. Tears.

Jaken was snoring loudly while Ah-Un had curled up around her. Her small form shook as she struggled to stifle her sobs. A gust of wind brought her tears again. Had Jaken and her fought?

"Rin."

Her head snapped up from her knees which she held tightly to her chest.

She refused to meet his gaze.

"Rin, come here." She wouldn't budge.

He scooped her up in his arms and she had yet to look him in the eye.

He sat her against a tree and sat down opposite of her. She was focused on the ground between them.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Slowly, her red eyes met his. She gave a slight smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Then she quickly averted her gaze.

"What has made you upset?"

She shook her head in response.

He gently tipped her chin to look at him and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. Again, she tried to avoid his eyes.

"Why won't you meet my eye, Rin?"

"You don't like it when I cry so I'm not supposed to cry." She uttered in the smallest voice.

"Nonsense. I didn't say you couldn't cry. I simply said that I don't like seeing you cry.-

She shrank away from him before he took her chin again.

"It pains me to see you cry so why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare about the wolves." Tears streamed down her face which he wiped away.

He then sat beside her against the tree.

"Go back to sleep. I will be right beside you the whole time and if the wolves return, I will kill all of them."

She looked up at him for the first time tonight.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He uttered.

She slowly laid herself down beside him with her head resting on Mokomoko.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She glanced at him.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I caused you pain." With that, she snuggled up to his leg.

He peered down at her with the sides of his mouth slightly raised.


	4. Hands

Read and Review! Suggestions or prompts for future chapters are welcomed.

* * *

THUMP.

Oof.

THUMP.

"Rin, is there a problem?"

"No my lord."

THUMP.

"Rin, foolish human girl! Walk faster. Lord Sesshomaru requested that we got there before sundown."

"Rin is sorry. There are too many roots to jump over." She uttered before getting her foot caught in one again.

"Pathetic human -"

"Jaken be silent." Sesshomaru commanded before slowing his pace to match Rin.

Just as her attempt to skip over an overgrown root failed, she felt a strong hand grip her up wrist before falling to the ground.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Her appreciation was met with silence although Sesshomaru did not release her wrist.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your hands are cold. Not to worry, Rin will warm them up for you."

She slid his hand into hers without any struggle. She even slipped her other hand over his and held on loosely.

Jaken gasped.

"How dare you touch the Lord? You disgusting -"

Sesshomaru silenced him with a deep growl.

Rin gripped onto Sesshomaru tightly as they trekked along in the darkness to their destination. If he felt pain from her hold, he masked it well. Every once in a while, his eyes would pull away from the path and focus back at the little girl holding his hand. Every once in a while, her eyes would overlook the roots below to peer at the hand guiding her through the darkness.

She gave it a small squeeze.

He returned it.


	5. Just in Case

Flowers were blossoming all around them and the trees waved as the passed by. The air smelt of nostalgia of the spring when Rin was young. Sesshomaru observed the girl and inhaled deeply. He shut his eyes and not long after did he feel a tug on his pants.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is going to catch fish."

He peered down at her small form. She barely met his waist yet there she was wanting to go off to fish alone.

"Take Jaken with you."

"Jaken already left to collect firewood. Rin can catch fish herself."

"Rin - ." Before the words left his mouth, Rin was already running off to the nearby stream.

He tailed her, curious as to how she would accomplish such a task alone. He hid amongst the trees.

Rin had skipped through patches of grass almost as tall as her and finally arrived at the stream. Before stepping out into the clearing, she took in her surroundings and when no threat was found, stepped out of hiding.

Sesshomaru silently praised her.

Rin had noted the flow of the stream and made her way in slowly. She squatted as low to the water as possible clutching the basket.

Sesshomaru watched her closely.

She surveyed the water every few minutes then adjusted her position to where she thought there would be an abundance of fish swimming past.

Minutes flew by and soon Sesshomaru grew impatient. If she had let him finish, he would have offered to accompany her and they would have been cooking the fish right now. He heard Jaken return to camp moments ago and huff at the lack of company that welcomed him back.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the water and then there was Rin who held up the basket triumphantly.

"Now I only need one more fish for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin spoke to herself. She placed the fishes next to the stream and continued her hunting.

Sesshomaru was puzzled. He never ate anything during meal times nor did he voice his desire for fish this morning. He took a step towards her and halted. He stopped himself from being exposed. He made mental note for tonight of chastising her on compromising her safety for him.

Rin kept at it until the sun almost disappeared from sight. Sesshomaru was on edge, scouting the area with his nose every couple of minutes.

"Finally!" Rin exclaimed, raising her prize over her head. As she was proudly marching her way over to land, something had caught her eye. He couldn't see what it was from where he was but he felt her heartbeat quicken. Her movements were now frantic and her eyes kept scanning the water. She was attempting to hop across the stream, kicking up water as she did so. And that's where he saw something move. Not just one creature, but hundreds.

He did not need to think. He was carrying her in a split second. She squealed in surprise.

He sat her against a tree and returned to the water to investigate the threat. His poison whip was out and ready.

"Wait stop, they're only babies!" Rin shouted, running in front of him with her arms out trying to protect the stream.

"Rin what is this nonsense game you are playing. Step out of the way so I can slay these demons-"

"Please they're not demons, they're baby frogs!" She scooped a handful of water to show him.

A mixture of anger and humiliation filled him. He took his leave without looking back at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

When she got no response, she continued.

"Are you angry with Rin?"

Silence. He felt her pull on his sleeve.

"Rin is sorry. Rin just wanted to make Lord Sesshomaru happy." She uttered, tears almost spilling from her brown eyes.

"Happy? You think you dying would make me happy?" He shouted.

She flinched back and released his sleeve.

He sighed.

"Rin, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed hunting alone." He exclaimed. He was eye to eye with her now.

"But Rin didn't. Rin just wanted to help you with dinner tonight." She pleaded.

"Rin does not need to help especially if it is alone." He scolded.

"But Rin had Lord Sesshomaru with her all this time." She grinned.

He shot her a look.

"You are too tall to hide, Lord Sesshomaru." She giggled.

He continued to stare at her.

"Fine. Next time Rin helps with dinner, Lord Sesshomaru will come too?"

"Absolutely."

With that, she retrieved her baskets of fish.

"This big one is your fish!" She explained before putting the basket into his hands.

"Rin, save your energy. I never consume human food. Why did you remain here to catch one for me? "

"Just in case you change your mind, my Lord. I've always gotten you food."

For a brief moment, he remembered her in her youth. The moments leading up to saving her from death. How she put out fish and whatever she could scavenge for him. How he cradled her in his arms and saw her eyes flutter open again.

He felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

He patted her head gently, just like old times.

Read and Review? Prompts and suggestions are warmly welcomed!


	6. Your Turn To Worry

The sun was at its peak and glaring down at them. They walked side by side in unison lost in thought although it was nothing new. Even Ah-Uh was wandering aimlessly.

"I wonder when Lord Sesshomaru will return," Jaken cried, balling his hands into fists.

"Don't worry Master Jaken," Rin smiled at him, "Lord Sesshomaru will return soon."

"Foolish girl, I was merely talking to myself."

Rin simply shrugged and continued on.

"What do you think Lord Sesshomaru is doing right now?"

"He has private matters to attend to like -

"Maybe he's saving a village or bringing us something back -"

Jaken scuffed, "The Lord would never bring -"

"Or he could be hunting for food. Where do you think he goes? Does he visit the Western Palace Lord Jaken?"

"How should I know where the Lord goes when I'm always here with you."

"Oh. You're right Jaken," Rin said with a grin, "When do you think he'll be back?"

"Why must you ask so many questions?, Jaken huffed.

"Rin was just curious. Why do you think Lord Sesshomaru takes so long?"

"Who knows, maybe it's because when he's here, a little lady keeps yapping her head off. " He stated, stopping so they could make camp for the evening.

"Hey I do not, I -"

"Rin I just had the greatest idea. Let's play a game called Hide and Go Seek, I will count to 50 and you hide. Then I will try to find you." Jaken explained.

"Okay! I'll be so quiet that you will never find me," Rin squealed while dashing off into the opposite direction.

"That will keep her distracted," Jaken mumbled under his breath.

Just as he began counting his way towards 50, he took a seat on the ground. Then he laid his head on the ground and started to count 50 clouds. 

Jaken woke up to the air being knocked out of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned," He choked.

Night had fallen and his fire had died out. Ah-Uh was restless, his reigns digging deep into the tree trunk they had tied him to.

"Rin!" Jaken whipped his head left and right. She was still missing.

"Where is Rin?" He demanded, clenching Jakens shirt and bringing him to meet his eyes.

"She was just here My Lord," Jaken gulped, hoping that he could not smell his lie, "I dozed off and now she's just gone."

"So she just ran away?" Sesshomaru tossed Jaken aside and started to track her.

Fury overtook him. Where did she run off to? Why hadn't Jaken or Ah-Uh notice? She couldn't have gotten far. Her scent was still in the area but not as strong. He surveyed the area where her scent lingered. Where was she? Was she safe? What was she doing right now? But most important, why was she running away?

He searched the trail another time. Then another. He zig zagged through the meadow of tall grass, leapt through the tops of trees, and yet there was no sign of her.

Then as he was returning, he heard it. A slight hum. It was too light for him to track. The vibrations were too tiny. He listened harder. He was certain that was Rin.

She was still alive but where was she?

The humming grew louder and with it, came words.

"In the mountains in the breeze  
in the sky and in my dreams  
Lord Sesshomaru where are you?  
Jaken is serving under you too

I will wait for you on my own  
Please return to me  
Waiting all alone "

He located her in a flash. His whip took out all the overgrown greenery around her. He untangled her hair from the overgrown tree roots and lifted her out of the water.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back and you found me," She shouted, hugging him around his neck.

Her kimono was drenched and stained with grass stains. Her hair was damp and her face, dusted with mud. Her lips were a shade of blue.

He embraced her, cradling her body against his.

"Rin what were you thinking? Why did you run away?"

"Run away? Rin was hiding! If Lord Sesshomaru found me, does that mean Jaken lost hide and seek?"

Sesshomaru felt his vein on his forehead pulsate.

"He sure did. He had me come find you," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, "Now let's go home."

Rin was shivering now being exposed to the wind. Sesshomaru held her closely, her breath tickled the crook of his neck.

"Since Rin won, can Rin ask of you something?"

"Of course."

"Next time, please don't leave us for too long," She yawned and snuggled up to him.

"I'll return as fast as I can," He reassured and ran his fingers through her hair.

It wasn't long before she fell in a deep slumber. Before arriving at camp, he nuzzled her and gave her a quick peck on the head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You found Rin - "

Sesshomaru put his finger to his mouth to hush him. He set her down in her sleeping bag and stalked closer to Jaken.

"So I heard someone lost hide and seek." Sesshomaru had a glint in his eye.

Jaken cowered in fear.

* * *

Please read and review! Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha or that cute adorable song Rin sings.


End file.
